


The Patronus

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, all the cliches, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some help, Sirius is finally able to produce a Patronus</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier fanfics, written in 2009.   
> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Come on, Moony. Can’t we do something else?” Sirius moaned.

“You know you have to learn this, Sirius. It might as well be now,” Remus replied seriously.

“Remind me of why I have to learn to cast a Patronus.”

Remus sighed. “We’ve been over this a thousand times already, Sirius. They’re really handy in several situations, and it’s the only way of driving away a Dementor.”

“But why would I need to drive away a Dementor? I’m not planning on going to Azkaban, are you?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Stop being silly, Sirius.”

“Fine! But afterwards, you’re buying me a butterbeer!”

“Whatever,” said Remus. “Now, the most important thing when casting a Patronus is to think of something happy.”

“Ok,” Sirius answered and Remus could clearly see that he was thinking.

Sirius started laughing.

“What?”

“Remember the time we followed those Hufflepuffs into the bathroom? That was a happy time!”

“Stop kidding around, Sirius. I need you to think of your happiest memory. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good, now try the spell.”

Remus saw Sirius concentrating and heard him speak the incantation. Silver strings erupted from his wand, but disappeared shortly after.

“Not bad, but you need to think of something even stronger and happier. What were you thinking about?”

“The time we revealed Snivellus’ disgusting underpants.” Sirius laughed heartedly. Remus was not amused.

“Honestly, Sirius. If you don’t take this seriously…”

“Fine, Remus. I’ll think of something else. But you’ve got to admit, that was a pretty happy memory!”

Remus didn’t answer.

Sirius tried several times, and each time the Patronus got stronger, but it never took a specific form. Every time Remus told him to find a stronger memory.

Finally a giant silver werewolf erupted from Sirius’ wand. Remus gasped and looked at Sirius.

“I was thinking about the first time I met my best friend.”


End file.
